Luneta snajperska
Luneta snajperska – dodatek do broni, występujący we wszystkich odsłonach Call of Duty umiejscowionych w okresie II wojny światowej, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 oraz był w wersji beta Call of Duty: WWII . Jest to rodzaj celownika montowany najczęściej na powtarzalnych karabinach, który kosztem zmniejszonej skuteczności na krótki zasięg ułatwia celowanie w długodystansowej walce. Przed Call of Duty: World at War Przed Call of Duty: World at War gracz natknie się na kilka karabinów, które mają zamontowany ten dodatek: * Kar98k w konfiguracji z lunetą pojawia się w Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3 oraz Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. * Lee-Enfield w wersji z lunetą pojawia się w Call of Duty 2 oraz Call of Duty 3. * Mosin-Nagant, który w wersji z lunetą pojawia się w Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour oraz Call of Duty 2. * Springfield, tylko w konfiguracji z lunetą snajperską występuje we wszystkich tych odsłonach; Call of Duty: World at War Kampania W kampanii gracz natknie się na ten dodatek w następujących misjach: * "Semper Fi", gdzie pojawia się zamontowany na karabinie Springfield; * "Spalić ich", "Miotacz i korkociąg" oraz "Punkt przełamania", gdzie pojawia się zamontowany na karabinie Arisaka * "Wendeta", "Serce Rzeszy" oraz "Upadek", gdzie pojawia się na PTRS-41 Karabin z tym dodatkiem jest dobry w walce na daleki dystans. Tryb sieciowy Dodatek można zamontować na wszystkich karabinach powtarzalnych (po wykonaniu wyzwania Strzelec I) oraz M1 Garand (wykonanie wyzwania Strzelec IV). Dodatkowo domyślnie jest zamontowany na PTRS-41. Broń z zamontowanym celownikiem snajperskim ma zmienione mnożniki obrażeń, a obrażenia zostają zwiększone do 70. Dzięki temu gracz dostaje narzędzie zdolne do wyeliminowania jednym trafieniem w korpus, szyję i głowę o ile jest to tryb Arcade i cel nie ma atutu Moloch i w trafienie w głowę niezależnie od trybu oraz atutu. W trybie Hardcore pozwala na zabicie celu niezależnie od miejsca trafienia i posiadanych atutów. Gracz może zwiększyć skuteczność broni z tym dodatkiem biorąc atut Moc obalająca. Luneta snajperska zwiększa dodatkowo celność trafień z biodra. Broń z tym dodatkiem cierpi jednak z powodu zmniejszonej skuteczności w walce na mały i średni dystans, a dodatkowo zwiększa odległość z jakiej broń jest słyszana. Tryb zombie Dodatek ten pojawia się zamontowany na PTRS-41, którego gracz może wylosować ze skrzynki losującej (wszystkie mapy) oraz Kar98k, gdzie jest do kupienia z szafy na piętrze za 1500 punktów w Nacht der Untoten. Dodatkowo metodą modyfikacji można uzyskać Springfielda z tym dodatkiem. Broń z tym dodatkiem, ze względy na ilość zombie jest, jest wysoce nieskuteczna. Dodatkowo słabo zarabia się nią punkty Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Kar98k z tym dodatkiem pojawia się w misji związanej z Bastogne. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: World War II W wersji beta luneta snajperska pojawił się jako dodatek do zamontowania na karabinach powtarzalnych, np. Commonwealth (Lee-Enfield). (do uzupełnienia) Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Dodatki do broni w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia